


Love is Non-Refundable

by SpencnerTibbsLuvr (KliqzAngel)



Series: The Challenges [16]
Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Guide!Reid, Homelessness, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Multi, Non-Canon Compliant: Criminal Minds, Non-Canon Compliant: Supernatural, Non-anon Compliant: Misc Shows, Sentinel!Hotch, Sentinel/Guide, SwingSentinelGuide!Sam, anti-john winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/SpencnerTibbsLuvr
Summary: Spencer and Aaron are out finishing up their Christmas shopping.  While passing an alley, Spencer notices a commotion and investigates. Little does he know he'll find the last piece he and his sentinel were missing.





	1. Two Plus One Equals Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> This is a Christmas gift fic for Rivermoon1970. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Beta done by DarkJediQueen with much thanks. Someone has to catch all my missed commas.

Chapter One: Two Plus One Equals Three

Spencer and Aaron were out shopping for their remaining Christmas gifts while they could. They never knew when they would get a request for help. The two left the BAU when it became apparent their non-Sentinel & Guide status boss was going to do whatever she could to ruin Aaron’s reputation. Aaron’s theory was that she’d grown paranoid that the sentinel would discover her drinking problem and report her.

Spencer thought that it was petty bullshit on her part, and when he was doing his exit interview with the Associate Director John Evans, who was also his sponsor with the Beltway Clean Cops, he made the man aware of his suspicions. The woman shouldn’t be able to get away with chasing off every agent who was better at their job than she had been. It wasn’t like Aaron was the first, but Spencer hoped he would be the last. He’d made damned sure that the AD knew what keeping her around, and letting things slide, had cost the agency.

Officially, the FBI had made several attempts to retain the two profilers. Off the record though, AD Evans let them know that he understood their point, and promised that he’d keep them in mind for consulting needs. The two had never been surer of their decision until their former team caught a case with the Boston Reaper. While they had been asked for assistance, the two had respectfully declined deciding it was too soon to go back. When they found out that the man had someone in Chicago stalking Morgan’s mother and two sisters, they’d both felt as if they’d dodged a bullet.

After Aaron and Spencer left, Strauss promoted Derek Morgan to lead as she saw his non-Sentinel and Guide status as safer. While Aaron felt that Derek was one hell of an agent and someday would be a strong leader, he felt the promotion was done too soon. From the things they’d heard, it sounded as if he’d been correct. The man was still on occasion too prone to jumping into things without considering all the possibilities, or making decisions in moments of high passion. Because of this, Dave was considering retirement again, and Prentiss was not so quietly talking about going back to Interpol.

Once they were free from the FBI, the couple sat down and discussed their options. While Aaron could have gone back into law, and Spencer could have moved into academia, they realized it wasn’t what either of them wanted. They had both loved being profilers. So, they opened Wolf and Fox Security and Profiling named after their spirit guides. Aaron was a five sense Beta level Sentinel with a brown wolf named Caesar for an animal guide. Spencer was similarly a Beta level guide with a fox named Lucretius. They had both been considered to be amongst the strongest of their kind prior to their bonding. It had been assumed the two would become rare Alpha level, but it hadn’t happened.

Lately, the North American Primes Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg had been after them to step into the East Coast Prime spots. Blair had been not so subtly hinting to Spencer that when the two decided it was time to retire, they wanted them to take over. The current East Coast Primes Admiral AD Chegwidden and his guide Harmon Rabb were wanting less stress, and it was felt the East Coast Territory would be a good training ground. 

Aaron and Spencer discussed it, but the two felt that there was something missing in their bond. Spencer theorized that this was why they hadn’t ascended as high as they should have upon bonding. If the bond wasn’t complete yet, then they hadn’t reached the peak of their abilities. Until they figured out what or who was missing neither of them felt comfortable taking such an important position. 

The two men were headed toward a bookshop that sold rare and older books to find a present for Spencer’s mother. Spencer was ahead because Aaron stopped to look in a window and urged his partner on. Sensing that the other man was possibly looking at something for him, he’d done so without arguing. 

The guide was passing an alley between two buildings when something caught his attention. Pausing and looking toward the commotion he’d heard, it appeared as if two men were fighting. One was wearing what appeared to be an expensive suit, and the other man appeared homeless from the clothes that appeared closer to filthy rags than actual garments.

Instinctively, he took out his phone to call 911 and stepped toward what he was seeing. As he moved forward he could hear one of the men shouting what sounded like an exorcism in Latin. Frowning, he forgot that he was supposed to be calling for the police, as he was more than a little confused by what he was hearing. He couldn’t fathom a reasonable excuse as to why someone would be performing a Catholic exorcism during a fight in an alley in downtown DC. 

He was about halfway down the alley when he heard Aaron calling his name. He saw one of the men throw something from a flask at the man that must have been some kind of acid from the way the other man screamed and his face began bubbling. Shocked, Spencer stumbled and dropped his phone. A few seconds later, he vaguely registered Aaron trying to pull him backwards toward the mouth of the alley. When he realized that his sentinel was joining in the Latin matching perfectly what the homeless looking of the two was screaming, he became even more confused.

Just as he was about to turn though, one of the men’s heads dropped back impossibly far, and black smoke flew from his mouth. Feeling as if he’d been plunged into an episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Spencer let out a squawk of disbelief. Aaron and the homeless man kept going, until what appeared to be a pit of fire suddenly formed in the pavement sucking the black smoke in. An inhuman scream followed as the… whatever it was disappeared from sight. The hole closed immediately, and the normal city sounds resumed.

He was still staring at the spot where the pit had been and ignoring a pull of something that he could feel in his chest, when the homeless looking man approached them stopping to pick up the dropped cell phone. Spencer could see the suit wearing man curled up on the ground in a ball crying and holding his head.

“Are you two ok?” Spencer heard, and blinked trying to get his brain back in order as he looked up at the man. He was at least three inches taller than both he and Aaron with long shaggy brown hair and brown eyes.

“Thank you for the help.”

Spencer assumed that the man was talking to Aaron. He was ashamed to realize that he hadn’t done much of anything useful.

“You’re welcome,” he heard his sentinel and husband reply as he held out a hand.

“I’m Sentinel Aaron Reid-Hotchner, and this is my partner and Guide Doctor Spencer Reid-Hotchner. Do you often exorcise demons in alleys in downtown DC?”

Spencer saw the younger man blush, and run a hand through his hair. The pull in his chest was beginning to become more insistent causing him to rub the ache unconsciously as he tried to process what he’d just seen. A stray longing popped into his head wishing that he could run his own fingers through the brown locks. Blinking at the randomness he forced his attention back to what was going on.

He was more than a little horrified at the thought that he could be attracted to someone other than his sentinel, and he felt like he’d had a bucket of ice water thrown over his head. As he turned his focus to other two, he realized that they were discussing the number of demons in the Financial District, which allowed his mind to wander again immediately focusing on the pull. It didn’t take long for him to work out that it felt more than a little similar to what he’d felt when he met Aaron.

“Can we buy you lunch, Sentinel?” Spencer asked interrupting whatever they were discussing startling them into silence. His sentinel recovered first, but frowned down at him.

“While I agree with inviting him to lunch, I’m concerned that you’re more rattled than you’re letting on if you’re calling the guide a sentinel.”

Spencer opened his mouth to argue that it was Aaron with the obviously out of whack senses, when the other man spoke throwing them both for a loop.

“Actually, you’re both right. You don’t have to buy me lunch though. I doubt any place that you’d want to be seen in would be happy with me in there. Most of the places around here don’t take kindly to the homeless coming in. They say it upsets their real customers.”

“I can assure you…” Aaron started, but found himself cut off by his excited guide.

“You’re a Swing Sentinel Guide!” Spencer threw out smiling exuberantly. 

“Less than 0.53% of the total Sentinel and Guide population who come online each year in the United States, and less than 2% of the total worldwide population are found to be Swings. Some historians believe that many of the people accused of being witches and then killed in the Middle Ages were actually Swing Sentinel Guides.

“In fact King Henry the III of England believed that they were a product of Satan and declared that all Swings should be killed the moment their Swing status was discovered even if it had not been proven. That is why some refer to swings as Satan’s Swings.”

Spencer noticed that the Swing was just looking at him blankly when he finally trailed off. “Unfortunately, King Henry the III wasn’t the only person to believe that swings are on the evil side. My father threw me out when he realized what I was, insisting that I was a product of a demon. My big brother Dean was out on a hunt, so I couldn’t even say goodbye to him.”

“Is that how you became homeless?” Aaron asked gently, and Spencer watched the other man shake his head.

“I came online during a fight with my dad about college. I had a full ride to Stanford, and wanted to go. He said that I didn’t need college to hunt, and that the family had a responsibility to kill as many evil things as it could. When I came online he threw me out. He said that I had a half an hour to leave or he was going to treat me like the monster I was. I knew he would do it. So, I left and went to Palo Alto to school.”

Spencer could hear the pain that the memory still caused in the other man. The tug in his chest was beginning to thump with the anxiety rolling off the other man. He wanted nothing more than to curl himself around the man and tell him that all of that was going to change now that they’d found him. The problem was he didn’t know if Aaron felt the same thing that he did.

“During my Junior year there was an incident in my apartment. A demon that doesn’t like my family found me. I came home late from a study group to find my girlfriend on the ceiling above our bed. Her blood dripped on my forehead when I lay down, and when I opened my eyes she burst into flames. It’s… my mom died the same way.”

The Swing Sentinel Guide shuffled his feet and looked at the ground. Unable to contain himself any longer, Spencer took a step near him and covered the man’s clenched fist in his hands.

“There was an investigation, and even though they determined that I couldn’t have done it, the school kicked me out anyway. I tried to find my brother for awhile. Hunters don’t exactly live on the grid, and I didn’t know who to trust to go to for help. Eventually, I ended up here. Since there aren’t many job prospects for a Swing Sentinel Guide who has been accused of murder well…” The man waved a hand toward the cardboard boxes near where he’d been fighting.

Spencer heard a whine, and looking down saw Lucretius leaning against the man, as Aaron’s wolf Caesar curled up nearby with a Rottweiler and a snow leopard. He guessed that the unknown Spirit Guides were this man’s.

“I know this is going to be hard to believe… I’m sorry we haven’t even asked your name.”

“Sam.” The man offered softly glancing down at the hand Spencer was still cradling in his own. “My name is Sam Winchester.”

Shocked, Spencer looked toward his sentinel to see the man hiding his amusement behind one of his trademark blank masks.

“And, you said that your brother’s name is Dean?”

When the younger man nodded, Aaron continued. “We’d still like to have lunch with you, Sam. There are some things that we’d like to talk to you about. Since Spencer and I have already been through this once, I know that you can feel the tug of the bond the three of us share. The two of us have known for some time that our mating wasn’t complete, but didn’t understand why. Now that we’ve met you though it makes sense.

“I’m sorry to hear that life hasn’t been good to you thus far, Sam, and I feel safe in saying that Spencer feels the same. Please, come with us. You deserve better than a box in an alley. You have too much potential to be here. No one deserves this life. We’ll take things at your speed. You have my word of honor.”

Spencer felt Sam’s fingers uncurl to twine with his, and smiled up at the man. “Please, Sam. Let us help you.”

Spencer saw Sam looking around the alley, and hoped the deep sigh that he let out was a good sign. “It’s been a long time since people were nice to me. I’d appreciate the help. I can see that Kirk and McCoy trust your guides, and they’ve never steered me wrong.”

“You like Star Trek!” Spencer let out with a burst, and Sam nodded to him excited.

“Dean and I used to watch the reruns together when I was a kid. He was always Kirk and I was McCoy.”

Aaron smiled affectionately. “How about we get your things, and get to the office? I need to check on something real quick, and then we can go to lunch.”

After Sam nodded his agreement, the three men gathered up his meager possessions, and then headed off to the office leaving the alley and hopefully Sam’s past behind them all.

An hour later, the three men walked into Wolf and Fox Security and Profiling via the private employee entrance in the back of the building. Because they were still a new company, they didn’t have a large staff, but there was more than just the two of them. The break room was the first thing that they saw when they entered the building. 

Their Head of Security and Tactical Affairs Guide Alec Trevelyan and his Sentinel, who just went by Q, were back there most likely feeding Q’s tea addiction. Q did most of their computer work as well as being in charge of all the weapons and doing a little development of new electronics and programs in his free time. Both men were former MI6, and moved to the states from England just to join the company. It was a family connection between Spencer and Q that landed the couple, who could have gotten a job with any major intelligence agency in the world.

“I thought you two were takin’ the day off?” Alec questioned, glancing only briefly at the stranger. 

“We are. I don’t expect us to be here long. Are Clint and his guide in their office?”

When Alec just nodded, Spencer had to refrain from bouncing. Q was the youngest of his Aunt’s sons. The family as a whole was a tad miffed with him for stealing his favorite cousin away from MI6 and England. 

Q though had been wanting distance from his family’s influence for a while. When the new head of the agency came on board, he determined that Alec was too old for field work, which made Spencer’s offer much easier to accept. The man for some reason hadn’t though that by booting out the former 00 he would lose his Quartermaster as well despite their registered status as a bonded Sentinel and Guide pair. 

Spencer was expecting their friend, who had been a 00 himself, to show up any day. He and Aaron had already agreed that they’d have a spot for the man should he request one.

“Will it cause problems if they take the day off?” Aaron’s question brought Spencer back to the issue at hand, and had to bite his lip to keep from grinning. When Q quickly answered overriding Alec, who had begun to respond, Spencer wondered if the company’s other genius had worked out who Sam was.

“That should be acceptable. Alec can cover if needed, and Colby should be back this afternoon from his assignment. It was only an initial assessment for an upcoming security detail.”

Spencer saw Aaron nod, then leave the room. Taking Sam’s hand, he pulled the other man along excited. “Come on, Sam. This way. It shouldn’t take long.”

As he was leading Sam down the hall, they could hear Alec’s booming voice. “Well now. I’d say Christmas came early for the old Bill, hasn’t it, Love?”

As they entered the hallway where Alec’s second in command Sentinel Clint Barton and his bonded guide’s office could be found, Spencer saw Aaron walking into the room ahead of them. From the silence that followed his entrance, he guessed that Aaron was instructing them not to speak.

Looking back, he could see the confusion on Sam’s face. More than that though, he could feel it through the tentative bond that was already forming between the three of them. Trios were even more rare than Alphas in the Sentinel and Guide world, but not unheard of. From what he could recall, Swing Sentinel and Guides almost always came with two True Mates. He couldn’t help but wonder if Sam had caught what was happening between the three of them.

Stepping into the room, Spencer saw Aaron standing next to Clint’s desk. Barton’s guide was lounging back in his own seat with his feet up on his own desk. They quickly feel to the floor with a thud though when the man caught sight of who was entering the room behind him.

“Sammy? Fuck, Sammy!”

“Dean!”

Moving to lean against his Sentinel, Spencer watched the emotional reunion as they brothers hugged. He couldn’t help but get choked up, and hoped that Dean would excuse him the Chick Flick Moment. Lifting a hand, he wiped the tears off his face, and felt lips pressed to his hair from his sentinel.

“Can you feel it?” He heard in his ear as Aaron wrapped his arms around his waist.

Nodding, Spencer watched and tried to send nothing but love, happiness, and acceptance through the bond to Sam. Whatever happened with the three of them from there it was just gravy. The scene in front of him, reuniting two brothers who had suffered at the hands of an abusive judgmental father, was well worth it.


	2. A Christmas Eve Gift

Chapter Two: A Christmas Eve Gift

 

It was Christmas Eve. Spencer and Aaron were snuggled together on a bed fashioned out of a foam mattress topper and a ton of blankets and pillows. Jack wouldn’t be there until the 26th. So, Spencer and Aaron always slept by the fire on Christmas Eve. They’d given both Clint and Dean time off knowing that the two brothers needed time together, and Sam needed time to get to know his brother’s Sentinel. 

Every once and awhile he and Aaron would get a ping of strong emotion through the bond. Sometimes it was positive. Sometimes it was negative. The positive Spencer could live with, but the negative was hard to ignore. It was even harder for Aaron who already saw Sam as his second guide despite the fact that they’d had little contact. Because the bond was just a tentative one, strong emotion was really all they could feel unless they were physically near each other. 

Occasionally, either Kirk or McCoy would pop in. They’d figured out that Kirk was the Rottweiler by how protective he seemed to be of Caesar, but especially so of Lucretius. Similarly, Caesar immediately headed to McCoy when the snow leopard whenever he appeared to check and make sure he was ok as he often did with Lucretius if he was out of his sight for too long. He’d also noticed that both Caesar and Lucretius seemed to disappear more often than normal, and assumed that they were going to check on Sam when they felt restless about his absence. The actions of the two spirit guides gave Spencer hope that there was a chance for the three of them.

He and Aaron had talked the situation to death. They’d agreed that they were going to give Sam as much time as he needed. He was making a huge life change, and they weren’t going to push their personal relationship when he had so much else to adjust to. They hadn’t discussed the bond that was forming with him, but assumed that he was willing by the appearances by Kirk and McCoy. It was possible for a tentative bond to begin forming as soon as True Mates met, but not if one was unwilling or unsure. Related to this, the Spirit Guides would not be going back and forth between the two homes if one of the three of them was not committed to the bond.

Since Sam’s father kicked him out as soon as he came online, they had no idea what Sam knew about bonding, trios, True Mates or Sentinels Guides and Swings in general. Dean had indicated to them in the past that he’d learned most of what he knew about the Sentinel and Guide community after parting with his father. 

When he’d returned from his hunt to find his younger brother gone, Dean had been relentless in prying the truth out of their father. The second he’d found out the truth, the older brother had packed up his things and left. Unfortunately, he had no idea what college Sam got accepted to. He only knew it was somewhere on the west coast. Since even the smallest campus had thousands of student, it had been like looking for a needle in a haystack. He’d tried though, and had never quit. Spencer had overheard a conversation between Dean and Q about possible new search criteria they could try.

Regardless of what Sam did or didn’t know, it wouldn’t change their stance. Both Spencer and Aaron were committed to the bond, and to Sam. His physical and mental health were the most important thing to them at the moment. The bond would get resolved when Sam was ready and not a second sooner. There was no time limit on how long they were willing to wait for him. So, now they just needed to be patient and trust that it would work out in the end.

Spencer was laying with his head on Aaron’s chest listening to his Sentinel read A Christmas Carol to him when the doorbell rang. It was only just past seven o’clock in the evening. They’d let everyone at work go home early with Q and Alec monitoring ongoing cases from their home. Spencer and Aaron had clam chowder and various snack type dishes for dinner around five. Once they were done, they had immediately changed into their pajamas, made up their little nest by the fire, and began reading to each other.

Spencer looked toward Aaron only able to feel that it was a sentinel. The other man just shrugged before getting up and heading to the front door. Deciding that he was hungry again, Spencer followed him up, but veered off toward the kitchen. He was in the process of making himself a plate when he heard footsteps enter the room.

“Aaron, do you want more soup? I’m heating myself a bowl.” He asked without looking up. Concentrating on not spilling the liquid everywhere, he wasn’t really paying attention to the bond.

“I don’t know about Aaron, but I would like a bowl, if that’s ok?”

Surprised to hear the voice, Spencer looked up to see Sam, standing at the end of the island he’d been putting together his meal at. Dropping the chowder container to the surface, ignoring the bit that sloshed over the side as it hit the hard marble countertop, he immediately started moving toward Sam. Aaron was standing just behind the other man with his hands on his shoulders, but Spencer only had eyes for his new Swing. Food forgotten and abandoned, Spencer threw his arms around Sam burying his head into the crook of the other man’s neck.

When Sam wrapped him up right in his arms, the guide knew it had been the right move. He wasn’t the most tactical creature on the planet, but he’d learned to crave Aaron’s touch and suspected it would be the same with Sam. At that moment, he’d needed the hug too bad to question the appropriateness of the action.

He didn’t know how long he stayed there, but when the urge to wait on his new mate hit, he once more gave in. Pulling back, he tugged Sam toward the table, then crossing to the island, shoved Aaron away as he proceeded to make his Swing a meal. Aaron just chuckled, and must have moved to sit at the table. Spencer could hear he and Sam talking quietly. Every so often he’d hear his name and chuckling, but didn’t bother to take offense. He was a man on a mission, and some instincts couldn’t be overruled.

When he heard Aaron advise Sam that it was best to stay out of the way when he got going in the kitchen, Spencer just nodded. He’d never been much for cooking until he had someone to pamper. Usually he’d shoot back with a smart retort, but this time he was too busy mothering his new charge. The words may not have been said, but in his heart he knew that Sam was there to stay. 

After everyone was fed, the bed was expanded to make room for Sam, and then the three had settled into read Dickens’ A Christmas Carol from the beginning. There were still plenty of details to work out, but they were on the right path. He and Aaron had found their missing piece. The East Coast would get their Primes. Maybe even right on schedule. Sam would never be homeless or feel unloved again. If Spencer had any say in the matter, the Winchester brothers would never again be separated by hatred and prejudiced. 

After they returned from their Christmas break, he would be going to see Q about setting up a monitor for one John Winchester. The man would never come near his sons again, or Spencer would have no regrets in unleashing Alec’s violent side. There was a monster in the Winchester family. John had been right about that. He just hadn’t realized that it was himself he was looking at in the mirror when the beast appeared. For the moment though, all that was set aside as he curled closer to his new Swing.

In Spencer’s mind, he was having the best Christmas of his life. They had friends, family, and love. Whatever more could anyone need?


	3. Reflections

Epilogue: Reflections

Six months later, Sam was standing at the front door looking out through the screen. He’d been bonded with Aaron and Spencer for three months. They’d all been back to work for two months, and they’d been East Coast Primes for a little over a month.

The bonding process had been more intense than normal, and especially for him as he had both his Sentinel and Guide abilities enhanced. It had taken them an extra two weeks to recover, which was why they’d all taken a month off.

Sam was still struggling at times with the concept that he had so much. Family, friends, a job, a home, a bed, food, warm water to shower in every day… all things that most took for granted, but he’d been without for so long. A part of him was still scared that his father would come take it away.

He was out there somewhere. Dean had no idea where, and neither of them wanted to risk looking. They both understood how quickly it all could crumble if John Winchester showed up. Neither one wanted to chance losing the family they’d acquired.

The weather outside was beautiful on the warm June morning. It was 73 degrees and there was a slight breeze. Caesar and McCoy were curled up in a corner behind him. Kirk was sitting out on the front step watching Lucretius, who was playing with a badminton birdie. The Rottweiler was highly protective of the other three spirit guides, but especially Spencer’s fox. It was something Sam understood completely.

After reading the book that Christmas Eve when he’d shown up at the house, Aaron explained about his father being possessed when he was a boy and Pastor Murphy, who was the pastor at their church, coming to help. The man had been an incredible influence on him from that point forward. It was why he’d known the exorcism ritual from memory. Spencer though was a complete novice to the supernatural, and it was something neither he nor Aaron wanted to change. Fox and Wolf Security and Profiling had a new division consisting of mostly himself with help from Dean specializing in the paranormal. 

Sam had hunted pretty exclusively since leaving Stanford and had amassed a wide array of knowledge on things that go bump in the night. He was slowly training the others how to use their abilities to sense when it was something more than a human problem. He never imagined that all his work would someday be useful, and was thankful for two mates who were willing to let him use what he knew to help people while still getting paid.

In general, he was thankful for a lot. In the fall, he’d be taking a class at Georgetown. Just an occult class that he was interested in, but both Spencer and Aaron encouraged him to try college again. Spencer was even taking the class with him saying it sounded interesting, even if he didn’t want any further first-hand knowledge. 

He felt his mates coming before they reached him. Aaron leaned against his back wrapping his arms around Sam’s waist. Spencer stood beside him holding his hand as he smiled at his fox’s antics. The bond the three of them shared hummed with love and security. Somewhere he heard faint whispers that he knew signaled a vision coming soon. Their bond came with more than enhanced abilities.

Blair was whispering about things no one had seen in a hundred years. Sam was stubbornly ignoring him. The last thing he wanted was one more thing that made him “unique”. Swing was bad enough. Aaron and Spencer were doing their best to support him, and still learn the new abilities they each had been gifted upon bonding.

All in all though things had improved vastly from where they’d been. Even with the threat of John Winchester hanging over his head, he wouldn’t change what he had for anything. Love was the best Christmas present he’d ever been given, and fortunately for him it was non-refundable.

The End.


End file.
